A Foot in Both Worlds
by NightBirdxx
Summary: After Lee's disappearance, Tenten gets some crazy dreams about ninjas. Crazy, right? Unfortunately, these dreams get progressively more realistic and frequent to the point where they invade her real life in Konoha High School, where she already has trouble balancing work, friends, family and crushes, and more importantly keeping her little secret safe. But what's really going on?
1. Chapter 1

__Okay, this story rated T because of language it'll get pretty freaking gruesome. It's scary how fun it is to write the different ways one could die. Any ways, just a warning.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The air picked up as a shadow passed through the bamboo. Nothing more than a blur, the figure moved with unnatural speed. Fear and adrenalin pumped through my veins. Nervous sweat caused my clothes to stick to my back in the most uncomfortable way. But I was ready. Hell, I was more than ready. I hid anxiously in the bushes, waiting for him to through the signal. _Common, common!_ I urged Lee mentally, _just hurry up already.

_It was one of the rarer missions; the type of missions when they'd actually see some action instead of sitting around doing chores. Another blur dashed before me. So fast was he, a trail of leaves fluttered in his path. It was almost time. Almost..._

Boom!

_I smirked to myself. _Finally._ Darting out of the bushes, I threw several kunai and shuriken. The trap had sprung. _

_I felt so alive! _

_The rush of blood pounded in my ear, the constant reminder that every second that passed was a blessing that I was still even alive. Numerous shuriken whizzed by my ear and seconds later a small lock of hair followed. _

"_You're not going to get me that easily!" I taunted, releasing more projectiles. They didn't call me the weapons mistress for nothing. Several lodged into the tree behind him, the metal meeting wood making a satisfying 'thwack!' _

"_Wow, how pathetic. You missed me completely!" my opponent sneered, "Do you really think you'll beat me like that?"_

_I grinned larger. Wordlessly, I jerked my hands up, invisible steel wire pulled tight around him. My teammate, who was hiding behind me, bolted forward. Snapping his chakra coated hand into the enemy's chest, Neji quickly and efficiently killing him after striking him in several vital organs. I flinched and grimaced slightly at his methods. We were still rather fresh from the academy; it's only been eight months. But still, Neji was talented and had no intention of holding back. _

_We stood there for a few moments as if admiring a piece of art. Or rather, Neji was, I was just standing like a fool wondering if Neji had always been so violent. Suddenly, something exploded. Startled, we span around only to see our enemy standing there with an arrogant smirk adorning his face. I stood there, wide eyed. Behind us, 'he' poofed out of existence, where a log appeared in his place._

"_Sorry, kiddies," he boasted, approaching us with alarming killing intent, "You're way out classed."_

* * *

Tenten bolted upright in her bed, gasping for air. Cold sweat caused her nightgown to stick uncomfortably to her back and shoulders. More sweat ran down her temples, and her hair, making it all damp and greasy. She sat there, clutching her heart in a vague hope it would slow down. Finally, her breathing slowed, allowing her to take deep, full breaths.

She glanced at her clock. _It's only 1:17 in the morning_, she sighed.

It was those dreams. She kept having the same dreams, over and over again. Dreams of being a ninja. Unreal right? It's been months since she had a full night's rest. Even her friends were starting to get worried of the dark bags forming under her eyes. They invaded her sleep; some even interfered in waking hours. More than once she could tell stories of how she nodded off in class, only to wake up in fright.

She fell back into her pillow, sighing. Lee, her best friend from way back when, had long since disappeared; at least two months before the dreams started. Rumor had it he was caught cheating on a really important exam and was expelled. Tenten never believed that. He would never cheat; Lee was way too innocent for that. When she first saw him in her dreams, she had been certain that it was just something in the back of her mind that still missed him.

Her eyebrows knotted together _... Lee, where are you? _After his disappearance she'd visited his family, but they said nothing. At first Tenten was shocked. Usually they treated her as their own daughter. But that day, the day they looked at the brown haired girl with those eyes -those sad, empty eyes- she knew something bigger happened. Sure she morned him for a while. After all they where childhood friends. But the Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and everyone else helped pick her up again. Before she knew it she realized that she was surrounded surrounded by friends who supported her every step of the way. Tenten was perfectly fine again, until those dreams started.

In the beginning, the dreams where nothing more than a minor annoyance. They were hardly anything more than small, unnoticeable wisps of the imagination every now and then. Over time, they became more and more of a problem. They became stronger; more realistic. It was mingling with her reality. Sometimes when she got injured in a dream, she'd wake up with several bruises and scratches. Her grades were dropping. Even her parents were starting to think she'd been self-harming.

Tenten gazed solemnly out her window. Outside, Tokyo zoomed by, as bright as day. Was this her reality? An ordinary ninth-graded high-school student living in the capital of Japan? Or was she a kunoichi, as deadly weapons mistress who lived in Konoha? Everything was so surreal to her now. She wasn't sure if she could make heads or tails of what which life was the dream anymore. When she had told her parents, they only looked at her oddly. Tenten never brought it up again. But right now, it seemed like a pretty damn good idea.

* * *

Later on that morning, when she'd arrived at Konoha High, Hinata, her best friend, ran up to her desk in the study hall. She smiled shyly. Yes, Hinata was like that. She was very shy and stuttered ofter. Not to mention whenever her crush talked to her she'd turn shades of red even Picaso couldn't recognize and pass out.

"G-good morning, Tenten-chan. Umm... How are you?" She asked Tenten, poking her index fingers together.

Tenten smiled at the pale raven and jumped up and sat on her desk, "I'm doing fine, besides lack of sleep," she scratched her chin, "that, and my parents still think I'm going all 'emo'."

Her friend made a face, "W-wow. That's really starting to get to you, isn't it? T-the sleeping thing, I mean."

Tenten said nothing, instead settled for nodding. She was too tired to even talk anymore. Frustrated, she ran a hand through her bangs. Hinata was the only friend she ever mentioned to about the dreams. In all honesty, Hinata was the only one she trusted to keep the dreams a secret, because even though Sakura and Ino were also her close friends, they tended to have loose lips if you catch my drift. They've been friends ever since kindergarten, surviving through school, times of good and bad. At first, Hinata was a bit sceptical, until Tenten started showing signs of extreme lack of sleep. She rarely brought the subject up, but when she did, she usually suggested that her friend should see a doctor. Tenten grimaced at the thought of going to the clinic. She hates clinics and tried avoiding them like the plague. They were too white and too sterile, and the waiting rooms were just awful.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She looked at the floor. Her friend always declined any help and never gave her the chance to lend a hand when it came to her problems. The bun-haired girl had a bigger pride than most jocks. She watched Tenten pack her books with a thoughtful frown. Her movements were twitchy and her hands shook. Today was definitely not one of her better days.

The pale girl studied Tenten's face in concern. It wasn't rare that Tenten looked tired. But today was much worse than usual. Her friend's face was greasy and almost gray looking; the bags under her eyes were probably large enough to carry around her books for the first three periods.

Tenten felt her friend put an arm around her shoulder, "W-why don't we grab a coffee after school? With I-Ino-chan and Sakura-chan?"

"How about caffeinated tea," Tenten suggested, shrugging of Hinata's arm, "I know how much you hate coffee."

"...Okay. I-if you say so." Hinata looked at Tenten, half grateful, half worried. Tenten _loved_ her coffee.

The first bell rung. Quickly, the two girls grabbed their books and ran off to class.

_Shit! Tanaka-sensei's gonna have a fit if I'm late again!_ She worried as she dashed through the school corridors. _Falling asleep in detention again is the _last_ thing I need!_ She didn't watch where she was going and suddenly she ran into what felt like a brick wall, dropping all her books.

"_Who the hell-_" She started really pissed off, that is, until she saw who she'd bumped into. _Neji? _She panicked, _Of all the people! Why him?_

Yes, enter Hyuga Neji, milky white eyes, long hair and all. Heart-throb of Konoha High's grade nine class and Tenten's secret crush. Not to mention Hinata's cousin.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see where I was going and... and..." Tenten stopped her rambling as the Hyuga stared at her oddly. _Oh, what's the use?_ She mentally cried as she silently started picking up her's and Neji's books. Surprised when Neji also leaned over to collect their books, she stiffened when his hand brushed hers. She felt blood rush to her face, her hand still tingling from his touch. His hair smelled like grass... and pine trees... _Goddammit Tenten! Get your head on straight! _she mentally kicked herself before she could drift further into La-La-Land. _But still... _She blushed again and quickly grabbed her books. "S-sorry Neji-san, I..." A brief memory._ Neji, standing over a dead body, eyes cold._

"Tenten. Right?" He cut her off memory before she could make more of a fool out of herself. Tenten nodded dumbly. "Hn. See you third period. Later." And then he headed off to his own class with out a backwards glance, taking his enticing earthen sent with him.

Tenten stood there, her eyes trailing on his retreating back. "... Yeah... see ya..." She turned around and made her way down the empty corridors, eyes still hazy. She made it about half way down the hall in such a haze when:

_RRRRRRRIIIIIING_.

"...Aw, _crap!_"

* * *

"Tenten. Late as per usual I see."

Tenten wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "I apologize for my tardiness, Tanaka-sensei." She responded, still panting from her sprint to class. The entire classes' eyes were on her. She felt like a trapped animal, wanting to attack every single one of them and run away with her tale between her legs. In all honesty, Tenten was hardly ever shy like this. She usually spoke her mind and hurt anyone who denied her. But now she just didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Take your seat." Tenten humbly obliged, "And then we'll have a little 'talk' after class. _Understand_?" Her teacher finished, her wrinkled eyes narrowing dangerously.

The bun-haired girl bit back a sigh. "Hai, Tanaka-sensei." Tenten took a seat next to Sakura, who looked at her with a questioning gaze. _Typical_, thought Tenten with a slight smile on her face, _always needs to be updated on the new._ Rolling her eyes a little, Tenten scribbled something on a small piece of paper.

Ran into someone in the hallway. 

Sakura read it then scribbled something else.

**Who?**

Tenten looked at Sakura, mentally debating weather telling her would be the right decision or not. _Ah, what the hell._

Neji

**Neji? _THE _Hyuga** **Neji? **

Well A Hyuga Neji, that's for certain

Sakura snickered at her sarcastic reply. "Girls! I may be old, but I'm not completely deaf!" Tanaka-sensei called out from the front of the class.

Yet. Tenten scribbled again. Sakura read and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

The rest of the class was pretty much a snore fest. Quite literally too, as she nearly fell asleep five times and actually did fall asleep twice. The elbows nudges Sakura used to keep Tenten awake were starting to bruise her ribcage. That girl was surprisingly strong.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Stuffing all her books into her messenger bag, she hauled herself over to the front desk, where her elderly teacher looked at her through thick lenses. Her sensei pulled out a chair and bided her to sit. Tenten, slightly nervous and just wanting to get the whole ordeal over with, took the offer without a word.

"So... Tenten." Tanaka-sensei started, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I noticed you've been very... distracted lately. Anything on your mind?"

Tenten said nothing but only shook her head no.

"No? Because lets do a small count over here." She raised her index finger, "One, your grades are dropping significantly. Two," She raised her thumb, "You look like you're about to fall asleep at any given moment, and three, you're... very jumpy, for lack of better terms."

Tenten pressed her lips together, rubbing her index finger with her thumb in nervous habit. "It's really nothing, sensei. Just been having a little trouble sleeping, that's all."

_Well_, she thought, _At least it wasn't a complete lie..._

Her sensei only stared at her a little unbelieving. After a while, she sighed. "Very well then, Tenten. You are dismissed. Don't want you to be late for _another_ class now do we?"

Tenten sighed. _Few. At least I'm off the hook for detention._ "Alright. Bye, Tanaka-sensei," Tenten said, reaching for her bag.

"Oh, and bye the way, Tenten, detention, Monday after school." _Aaaand there goes that. _Sighed Tenten _again_ as she turned the door knob, _So close, too..._

Stepping outside, Tenten saw Sakura waiting for her. "Sakura?" She asked, "Don't you have to go to class?"

"Course I do. But remember? It's day three, we have all our classes together today." She winked at me, "Common, lets go to art. I think Ino's there too."

Smiling graciously, she hook her friend by the arm, "Great! What are we waiting for?" she giggled as they made their way to the top floor where the art room was.

"So..." Sakura started, an evil glint in her eyes, "How did your 'encounter' go?"

Tenten flinched. "Encounter? With Neji?" She played dumb, "What are you talking about, woman?"

"No one said anything about Neji."

"Sh-shut up!"

The pink haired girl shook her head. No matter, she get the juicier details later. That was Ino's forte anyways. Finally reaching the art studio, the two girls were greeted by the sight of Ino, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Took you two long enough," she sighed, "Jeeze you guys are slow."

"Excuse me?" Sakura rolled up her sleeves, steam coming out of her ears, "Wanna test that theory, Ino-pig?"

"Maybe I do _big-brow__!_"

*gasp* "Take that back!"

"Like _hell_ I would!"

"Now, now," Tenten tried calming them down, "Not the time guys..."

The two girls ignored their other friend, throwing insults at each other with flames dancing in their eyes.

"Settle down, girls." Their crimson eyed art teacher admonished as she unlocked the two stopped abruptly and managed to stutter out an apology, but Kurenai only smiled at them.

The class hustled inside, grabbing whatever they were working on and settled down with their friends. The bun haired girl pulled out a fresh canvas, and sat herself down between Sakura and Ino. Tenten frowned when she realized she had know idea what she wanted to paint. The irritatingly blank canvas stared back her, taunting her. _Clearly, I'm losing it, _she sighed to herself.

After ten minutes of lack of motivation, she got up from her seat and stared out the window, hoping for an idea.

"What're you staring at?" She heard Sakura ask from behind her, looking at Tenten curiously.

Tenten smiled back. "Nothing... just hoping for a little inspiration, is all."

"Oh... well okay then."

The brunette turned back to the window, when something outside caught her eye. A squirrel and a sparrow lying next to each other, both dead.

* * *

_Blood. _

Lee! Neji!_ My body shook like a leaf. There was so much blood. It was everywhere, staining my hair, my clothes, my hands. It won't come off. I frantically looked back and forth from where my teammates lay in their own scarlet puddle to my red stained hands, my heart dropping to my stomach. A course laughter rose to my ears. I turned around, wide eyed in panic. He looked down to me, an ugly malicious smile curling on his lips. They were going to die here. We were going to die here._

_I was going to die here._

_I wasn't ready to die. There was so much left to do. So much..._

No! I can't die here!_ Something shrieked inside me, slowly melting me out of my paralyzed state. I reached with a shaking hand to my kunai pouch, the fog of fear creeping away soon replaced with a storm of anger. They won't die here either. I threw the kunai. He dodged. I launched another one. And another. And another. Before I knew it I was throwing one after another, a hurricane of steel, giving him no time to make hand signs. He grunted as he dodged one, blocked another. Finally one hit him in the arm. He slowed down but didn't stop. The second kunai pierced his leg. _

_It wasn't all too long after that one hit him spot on through his forehead._

_The steel rain pulled to a sudden halt. Silence ruled through the bamboo forest. I looked in shock and confusion as he fell to his knees. All I heard was the rush of blood in my ears as he dropped face forward in slow motion, his dead eyes still staring at me through the blood. Neji and Lee started dissolving, though he remained, deadly weapon still embedded in his head. I stumbled over to the dead man in a daze and pulled out my kunai, not fully sure of what I was doing. Nausea washed over me without warning. Running to the nearest bush I could find, I threw up. I felt something slide down my cheek. A tear? Blood? Both, maybe? I don't even know anymore. I wiped the corners of my mouth, but stopped when I noticed I was holding something. It was the kunai, decorated with pieces of flesh and dripping with liquid ruby. _

_That's when I think I screamed._

* * *

"Tenten! Holy shit, Tenten are you alright?"

Tenten didn't register that Sakura was asking her something, or that she even was there at all. She was still screaming, tears streaking down her face as she shut her eyes as tight as possible. She couldn't look at her hands. Her ugly, ugly blood stained hands, the hands that stole the life of another, a human being who breathed, ate and slept. Who loved and was loved. No, she'll never look at her hands again. She couldn't. She mustn't.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Her friend was crying like mad, screaming bloody murder, and she had no clue why or how to stop it. "Please, Tenten, you're scaring me, _stop!_" She cried desperately, shaking her friend by the shoulder.

The nurse rushed in frazzled and confused. "Girls? What's going on? Tenten, are you okay?"

"Shi-Shizune-sensei! Please, I can't get her to stop!" Sakura pleaded from where she was holding down Tenten who stopped her screaming but was still sobbing in hysteria. Shizune frowned, suddenly getting a grasp on the situation. Fumbling through the medicine cabinet she pulled out a small pill bottle without a label, shook a pill out and ordered Sakura to pin her friend down. Stuffing the tiny pill into Tenten's mouth, she pinched her nose, forcing the teenager to swallow the pill.

Gradually, Tenten stopped her struggling and calmed down. "It's a tranquilizer, in a way." Shizuine explained to a confused Sakura, "It'll make her fall into a deep, dreamless sleep." Emphasizing on the 'dreamless'. Sakura nodded her head, though still slightly confused and very worried, she had a feeling that she'd never truly understand what just happened. Shizune motioned for her to sit, taking a seat herself. "So," Shizune stared, pulling out a small note pad, "Can you please explain what happened?"

"Well... It started in art class," Sakura's emerald eyes shifted to the floor, unsure of how to explain their situation and why Tenten was in the nurse's office, "She was looking out of the window, and when I asked her why she just said she was looking for inspiration because she didn't know what to do. I-I'm not sure what really happened, but just as I turned to sit down again... She... I don't really know, she just... dropped," Sakura fidgeted under Shizune's steady gaze, "Just like that. Like a puppet with out strings. Kunrenai-sensei told me to take her to you because she probably passed out from dehydration or something... but..."

"But what?" Shizune pressured her, eyebrows knitting into a frown.

"I don't know. She's been different lately. More tried, less focused. Whenever I try to ask her what's wrong she either ignores the question or says everything's fine. A-and just now she woke up screaming about blood." The pinkette clenched her hands into fists, "What do you think's wrong?"

Shizune's gaze shifted from Sakura to Tenten, then back to Sakura. "I'm... not sure." She finally said. "But you better go to your next class, I'll take care of Tenten. I'll update you if anything happens, okay?"

Sakura said nothing but nodded. The young nurse watched as she left the room, sighing once she closed the door, leaving her and the unconscious Tenten alone. The room was silent as Shizune prayed this would be the last time that question would come up... after all she hated lying to the students.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Clearly, Shizune is suspicious of something... hmmm...

Haha, waaay to early into the story to bring up a plot twist, but who cares? (if you do care... umm... sorry?)

Okay okay, I'm pretty sure you're all pretty confused about the 'Tenten's first kill' scene. Their opponent was a genjutsu master. Dead Lee and Dead Neji were an illusion... but obviously this guys wasn't. Woops. Bad planning on his part.

Anyways, pretty confusing, but hey, just read that while imagining a camera shake and we're all good. Cam shakes fix EVERYTHING. #1 rule you have to remember.

Big thanks to my friend carojeans (who if you like hunger games, check her story out) who gave me my first ever Naruto manga for my birthday! Thanks Caro!

Review if you have any questions, comments, or opinions on my writing style (I personally hate it, I'm trying to improve on it.)

-NBX


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten woke up to the awful pounding of a headache. She could register the sound of paper crunching under her as she propped herself up to a sitting position. Slowly opening her amber eyes, Tenten found herself sitting in a white room, half which she couldn't see because it was covered by a curtain. The pristine white walls reflected light from all directions, hurting her eyes. _What's going on? _She wondered, flinching as her migraine doubled.

Tenten frowned when she couldn't remember anything but the lingering thought of a fight and the metallic smell of blood. The world was spinning, threatening to fall over. Clumsily, the confused brunette tried getting off the bed taking, slow, shaky steps and stumbling every now and then. She was looking for something. What was she looking for? A tiny hint of a memory danced through her mind. A blade? A dagger? No... It was different. More like... a throwing knife?

She grabbed her head, waiting, hoping, for the pain to subdue. Her breaths were ragged and short, her hands were clammy. _Where am I? What am I doing here? _ Her mind was fuzzy and clouded, like someone spiked her water or something. The idea was plausible... though... though...

... Her train of thought wandered out of line before she could finish thinking. What was she looking for again? Ah, yes. The knife. Tenten bit her lip as she rummaged through the cabinets and drawers. _Where is...?_

"Tenten? What are you doing?" Shizune asked pulling back the curtains that separated the room. She'd left to talk with Tsunade, the principal and when she returned she heard noises from Tenten's side of the room. The girl didn't even look up from the drawer or realize Shizune was even there, intent on finding what ever it was she was looking for.

The student was getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Where did I leave it?" She muttered under her breath, moving onto the next drawer, the other still left open and a complete mess.

Shizune took in a deep breath. "Leave what? Tenten, what did you lose?"

This time, Tenten looked to her. Not really to her, actually. More like at her, because her gaze was unfocused. Shizune almost shivered. Somehow she felt like she was looking right _through _her. "My... knife," the dazed girl started, "I think... that I... killed someone with it."

The nurse was getting steadily more uncomfortable as she watched the girl return to ignoring her and continue to scavenge for her lost weapon. "Look, Tenten, you're on some pretty heavy pain killers right now, it's best that you lie down for now."

Again, Tenten stared at (through) her. "But my headache..."

"It's because you're moving too much," The raven reasured her putting a steady hand on her shoulder and guided her to the bed, "Now rest before you hurt yourself."

"What about my knife? What if... someone... sees it and knows that I killed him?" Tenten asked as she lowered herself on the mattress. "I'll... get into... trouble..." The words fell clumsily from her lips.

"If... if we find it we'll give it to you. Nobody'll ever know, I promise."

"And you?"

The nurse shifted her weight to the other foot avoiding eye contact. "Your secret's safe with me. Now just rest a bit, it'll be good for you."

Tenten slowly nodded, drowsily closing her eyes. The words were still on her lips, Shizune noticed, as she kept on whispering, '_He's dead, he's dead, he's dead'_. Soon enough, she was out like a light, sleeping soundly. Shizune turned down the drug dosage, not needing another one of those episodes and sat down again.

It started too early. By five months. Shizune's heart fluttered to her throat. They said, he _promised..._ no... No. They weren't ready yet. _We're not prepared. Not yet._

* * *

Tsunade was having a rough day. Fights in the yard, catty teenage girls and four hours of lack of alcohol was really doing her in. She couldn't determine if Tenten's condition was coming as a surprise or a shock. _No wonder I scored so much at the casino so much the other day._

She dropped heavily into her chair letting out an exasperated sigh and stretched her back. Things were not going as planned. And she needed to take action, fast. The clock was ticking, and with every passing second, her stomach clenched tighter and tighter. Suddenly, her window opened, causing her to jump.

"You sure seemed worked up," a familiar voice chuckled. She turned to face him, frowning at the tall man with broad shoulders and raggedy white hair. He only smirked. "Something wrong, Tsunade?"

"More than you think." With some satisfaction, she watched his smug look fall from his face, immediately replaced by a puzzled look. The room's atmosphere quickly thickened, she noticed as a hint of worry flashed in his eyes. Jiraya's posture changed, his shoulders more open and his stance fell into the way it did when he meant buisness. From the things he'd arleady heard from his spies on the internet, a thousand and one possibilities of dangerous situations popped into his mind.

"Is it the squids again?" He inquired carefully, remembering the kitchen nightmare. He shivered.

"No, goddamnit!" Her headache pulsed in her skull as she smashed her fist down on the desk. "I damn right wish it were, but no. No, no, we have something much worse, much much worse..." She pulled out of her desk chair and began pacing back and forth in front of her window which her perverted friend entered from.

Jiraya watched her nervous walking, almost two scared to ask what could be so awfully wrong for to reasons: there wasn't anything he could think of that was worse than the squids, second, interrupting Tsunade when she went into her pacing mode was a risky game, and one that could cost you your life.

He watched her tensely, until she slowed to a stop. She turned to face her old friend, her face hard as stone. Jiraya saw something he hadn't seen in Tsunade for a long time... dread. Dread in the shadows casted from the blinds to her face, dread in the very few wrinkles on her brow, dread in the way she pressed her lips so thinly together they showed white even underneath her lipstick. "It's the dimension shift," she sighed, "It's begun."

He felt his heart stop. Maybe there was something worse than squids.

* * *

A/N: Eh hehehe... sorry... about the wait and shit... and for the fact that it's two thousand words short... and that... over all... kinda... sucks...

*Cries in corner*

Honestly not sure when the next update is going to be. I really really really do love the idea I have for it, but i'm not motivated enough to write it on a daily basis. After an hour it loses it's fun and then I take a ten minute break that turns into several months... so yeah.

Also, probably gonna change my pen name soon, idk.

Tootallydoo-

NBX


End file.
